The present invention generally relates to a lithography apparatus, a lithography method and a method of manufacturing a master print for transfer, and more particularly to an apparatus for and a method of transferring a fine pattern having a line width less than 10 xcexcm.
Among conventionally known lithography technologies, there has been a technology, such as shown in JP-11-347478A, in which a medium is jetted from a nozzle. FIG. 2 is a perspective view of the application device disclosed in JP-11-347478A. A substrate 201 to be applied or coated is set on a movable stage 202 which is movable in X-Y directions and rotatable. A transfer member 203, which is movable in a vertical (Z-axial) direction, is arranged above the substrate 201. The transfer member 203 has cylindrical containers 205 that contain therein mediums 204 and are connected thereto with pressure regulating mechanisms 206. The mediums 204 pressurized by the pressure regulating mechanisms 206 are discharged through a dispenser nozzle 207.
Among the conventionally known lithography technologies, disclosed in JP-56-157091A is the technology in which a pattern is formed by plating carried out after a catalyst is previously arranged. FIG. 3 is a schematic view of the ink-jet printer disclosed in JP-56-150791A. A movable stage 302 is arranged on a stationary base 306, and a substrate 301 is set on the movable stage 302. An ink gun 303 is arranged above the substrate 301, and an ink containing silver powder is dripped from the ink gun 303 by means of a piezoelectric element control device 304. The lithographic substrate 301 is moved in a horizontal plane under control of an NC control device 305 so as to form a pattern with the ink containing silver powder. Then, after activation of the silver powder, a predetermined copper wiring can be formed by electroless copper plating.
In the above-mentioned conventional technologies, the method of jetting medium through the dispenser nozzle has a problem that an original master material comes off within a line pattern which is two-dimensionarily closed, although no detailed structure of the dispenser nozzle for transferring the medium is described. FIGS. 4, 5 and 6 are for explaining the above-mentioned state in which the original master material comes off. FIG. 4 is a plan view of an original master 401 on which a line pattern is to be formed. A substrate 402 has a slit 403 formed therein for feeding a medium. FIG. 5 is a sectional view along line A1-B1 in FIG. 4. The medium 501 is fed through the slit 403. A line pattern as shown in FIG. 4 can be transferred as disclosed in JP-11-347478A. On the other hand, FIG. 6 is a plan view of an original master 601 on which a closed line pattern is to be formed. A substrate 402 has a slit 403 formed therein for feeding a medium. FIG. 7 shows a sectional view taken along line A2-B2 in FIG. 6. The medium 501 is fed out through the slit 403. As seen from FIG. 7, when forming a closed line pattern, a substrate portion 602 is separated from the remainder of the substrate 402, so that it comes off. Although the substrate portion 602 may be connected to the remainder of the substrate 402 by means of a beam or the like, the original master 60 of such a complicated structure will involve an increase in the manufacturing cost.
In the above-mentioned technologies, the method of forming a pattern by previously arranging catalyst and then performing plating has a limitation in the size of liquid drops to be dripped. That is, in order to jet an ink from an ink gun, it is required to increase a pressure applied to the ink so as to overcome the surface tension thereof. For example, when causing water drops to jet from the orifice of a diameter D (cm), the pressure given by the following formula is required:
P=2xc3x9772/D
where 72 is a surface tension of water (dyn/cm).
As understood from the above-mentioned formula, the pressure is in inverse proportion to the diameter of the orifice. In ink jet printers which are now available, several atmospheric pressure is applied to jet liquid drops from an orifice having a diameter of several tenth micrometers. A situation is assumed here that wiring having a line width of about 10 xcexcm is to be formed. Provided that liquid drops having a diameter which is {fraction (1/100)} of the width of the line are used to form the wiring, a diameter required for an orifice is almost 0.1 xcexcm, and accordingly, an extremely high pressure has to be applied to an ink. There has been raised in the ink jet printers now available, a problem of breakage of components, specifically, bond separation between components. Accordingly, it is understood that forming of wiring having a line width less than 10 xcexcm by the ink jet process is principally difficult.
An object of the present invention is to provide an apparatus for and a method of batch-transferring a predetermined two-dimensional pattern.
Another object of the invention is to provide an original master which can batch-transfer a two-dimensional pattern, a method of manufacturing the original master, and a structure for feeding a medium onto the original master.
Still another object of the invention is to provide an apparatus for transferring a fine pattern with no limitation by surface tension, and a method thereof, and a method of forming a wiring pattern by plating after a fine pattern is transferred by means of catalyst.
Among the above objects, the apparatus for batch-transferring a two-dimensional pattern can be attained by a lithographic apparatus which comprises an original master formed with a slit of the two-dimensional pattern, a medium sump for feeding into the slit the medium to be transferred, a pressure regulating mechanism for adjusting the pressure of the medium filled in the slit, and a lithographic substrate. In particular, for a continuous two-dimensional pattern, this is achieved by a lithographic apparatus in which at least one supply pipe for the medium is provided between the slit and the medium sump.
Among the above objects, the method of batch-transferring a two-dimensional pattern can be attained, in a lithographic apparatus which comprises an original master formed with a slit of the two-dimensional pattern, a medium sump for feeding into the slit a medium to be transferred, a pressure regulating mechanism for adjusting the pressure of the medium filled in the slit, and a lithographic substrate, by the steps of pushing out the medium in the slit therefrom by means of the pressure regulating mechanism, and bringing the pushed-out medium into contact with the lithographic substrate.
Among the above objects, the original master which can transfer a predetermined two-dimensional pattern is attained by forming at least two layers, that is, a first layer and a second layer in this order on the surface of the original master, removing a part of the second layer so as to form a hollow zone therein, and filling in the hollow zone a medium to be transferred.
Among the above objects, the method of manufacturing an original master which can batch-transfer a predetermined two-dimensional pattern is attained by the steps of forming on a substrate at least a first layer and a second layer which are of different kinds, forming in the first layer a slit having the same pattern as the pattern to be transferred, and bringing etchant into contact with the second layer through the slit formed in the first layer to remove a part of the second layer.
Among the above objects, the structure for feeding a medium onto an original master which can batch-transfer a predetermined two-dimensional pattern, is attained, in a lithographic apparatus which comprises an original master formed with a slit of the pattern in a substrate, a medium sump for feeding into the slit the medium to be transferred, a pressure regulating mechanism for adjusting the pressure of medium filled in the slit, and a lithographic substrate, by forming at least two layers, that is, a first layer and a second layer in this order, on the surface of the original master, removing a part of the second layer so as to form a hollow zone therein, and feeding the medium from the medium sump by means of capillary effect. In particular, the supply of the medium to a continuous two-dimensional pattern can be attained by providing at least one medium pipe between the slit and the medium sump.
Among the above objects, another structure for feeding a medium onto an original master which can batch-transfer a predetermined two-dimensional pattern, is attained, in a lithographic apparatus which comprises an original master formed with a slit of the pattern in a substrate, a medium sump for feeding into the slit the medium to be transferred, a pressure regulating mechanism for adjusting the pressure of the medium filled in the slit, and a lithographic substrate, by providing as the slit, a first slit on the front surface side of the original master and at least one kind of a second slit which is formed in the bottom of the first slit and has a width small than that of the first slit, and feeding the medium into the second slit by means of capillary effect to transfer the medium all over the slit.
Among the above objects, the apparatus for transferring a fine pattern with no limitation by surface tension, is attained by evaporating a medium to draw a pattern on a lithographic substrate.
Among the above objects, the method of transferring a fine pattern with no limitation by surface tension is attained by, in a lithographic apparatus which comprises a liquid sump containing a medium, a pressure regulating mechanism for increasing the pressure in the liquid sump, a first orifice opened to the liquid sump, an evaporating chamber having the first orifice on one side thereof, a second orifice opened in one side of the evaporating chamber and a lithographic substrate, by the steps of increasing the pressure in the liquid sump by means of the pressure regulating mechanism to transfer the medium into the evaporating chamber through the first orifice, and evaporating the medium within the evaporating chamber to cause the medium to jet through the second orifice and adhere over the lithographic substrate.
Among the above objects, the method of forming a wiring pattern by plating after a fine catalytic pattern is transferred with no limitation by the surface tension is attained, in a lithographic apparatus which comprises a liquid sump containing a medium, a pressure regulating mechanism for increasing the pressure in the liquid sump, a first orifice opened to the liquid sump, an evaporating chamber having the first orifice formed in one side thereof, a second orifice opened in one side of the evaporating chamber, and a lithographic substrate, by the steps of increasing the pressure in the liquid sump by means of the pressure regulating mechanism to transfer the medium into the evaporating chamber through the first orifice, evaporating the medium within the evaporating chamber to cause the medium to jet through the second orifice and adhere over the lithographic substrate, and forming a metal pattern using the medium on the lithographic substrate as catalyst.